heart n soul
by HotAnGel
Summary: this is not a song fic or crossover from marcross. utena n touga body get exchange.what will happen to their lives!!!!


ME: I don't own the fic.juz write for fun. Hope u like it. If there is anything u don't understand pls ask.esp. spellings.  
  
The moon was high in the sky, shinning its silver ray over the rose garden. Utena could not sleep and so looking outside her bedroom window at the roses. A few minutes later she decided to go a take a walk in the beautiful garden.  
  
"How beauty they are?' she thought while proceeding down the stairs. Whenever she saw red roses, it always reminds her of Touga, of his bloody red hair. Lately she kept on running into him. [Can't get out of my head...Kylin's song was on as a background music...]Why? Issit an accident or is it on purposed? She always felt that her heart might stop and she might drop dead right there at his feet. She thinks of him more n more each passing days. She always felt that they always connected. ["Who in the world on that song.."Utena cursing me this rite now . haha]  
  
She was walking along the path in the garden but not really looking at the charming roses. Thinking of her love..  
  
Walking to the garden in the middle of the night. All alone by himself, Touga felt helpless. He felt in love with Utena since they were children. He know that deep down inside Tuena's heart she still remember their love once they have share. They have shared their first kiss but after that day he disappeared from her life till now. He though tat he will never c her again but suddenly she appeared back in to his life again. He was so happy but could tell anyone. But it is soon become sadden to him, as she did not remember him. Upon reaching the front gate of the garden, he saw the subject of his though. He walked noiselessly toward her so not to frighten her.  
  
Utena give herself a mentor shake n started to turn to go back to her room but instead come face to face with Touga. She jumps back a little but Touga hold her to him. She was so startled but the action but make no attemed to move a way.  
  
"It's feel so rite n familiar. Where did I feel this before." Utena just stand still press her cheek to his warm, board chest.  
  
"What the hell!?!?!? I am having a romantic time here!" suddenly shouted in an unlady like manner. When she suddenly heard a thunder rang out.  
  
Touga was taken back by the shout. [sweatdrop]  
  
The rain started to pour down on them. Nowhere to run and not where to hide.  
  
' Fuckin hell y issit every time Utena n me started to get something out of our chest something muz happened!' Touga started shouting at the sky too..  
  
Without their realisation the god above heard what the two stupid love sickening people who don't get anywhere at all since they started off coz they r u dump n dare not tell each other about their feelings.[ok don't get angry...cool..well I am that so call god so..keke]  
  
Would u stop that? It is u guys anyway so dilly-dally. If u just tell each other about ya feeling n explain about your childhood memory bla bla bla.u will be happy but now. U asshold. But since u so...hai~~~ as a punishment for ya rude complain I will great u a gift" the sound rang out in Utena n Touga head [god] The stroked of thunder came down on them n they both fell to the ground. Don't worried they r not dead.  
  
The last thing Utena remember was bright flash and hell like shot through her body, she felt like her soul flew out. People always said they saw flash light when they were dying, that was a call of the heaven ( I made it up, who knows what dying people saw). So.did she dead? Utena opened her eyes only saw the dark raining sky, cold rain ran over her face and her back hurt! She's absolutely not dead!!! Put a hand on her face she tried to sit up, pulled back the socked long hair behind shoulder and looked for Touga who was with her before. She felt someone moving behind. " Are you all right?" She said. No?! Utena heard Touga asked her but when she answered, that was still Touga's voice. Did her ears have some problem after that shot? Why she felt like Touga's voice was coming from her mouth? Then she saw herself staring at her. She looked in shock. Utena frowned, she was here and looking at herself sitting over there, it must be a dream, a nightmare!!! " Touga?" That her nodded. " What the." something came back to her, some funny voice was inside her mind before the lighting about what punishment, could it be? " No way." Utena stood and yelled" you fuckin bastard! Change us back!" " I am in Utena's body." Touga looked at 'his' hands shaking. " Don't worry, we will be fine." Utena thought this must be too much for a guy, woke up and found put himself turned into a girl, even as tough as Touga. " Yeah~~~~ I am in Utena~~~ I always want to know how her skin feels like, it really as soft as I thought and." 'his' hands came up and Utena knew his intention, caught those evil claws as fast as lighting. " Don't you dare!" She slightly blushed. " Well, I don't mind if you touch mine." Touga gave a gain and pulled those hands pressed on his breasts! " You sick!!!" Utena pushed hard and sent Touga on the ground. " Ouch! Watch out, I am no longer a man and you are. I don't want 'my' Utena got hurt." Touga protested in a girlish tone. " Don't use my voice speak like that! And that's MY body!!!" " Now it's mine."  
  
The god up there couldn't put up any more of these stupid pathetic human and decided to say something. (Enough!!!( They stopped. (You two were just meant to each other, both pathetic!!!( the god snorted. " That's none of your business, anyway you put us in this!" Utena shouted. " Oh~~ Thank you so much, you must been heard my pray every night that how much I want to get closer to Utena~~ I never think it will be this much." Touga hugged himself happily. (I never mean this. And your pray was really annoying that I couldn't get good sleep! THIS is a punishment and if you want to break the spell, you two have to work things out before the second full moon or you will stay in that body FOREVER!( " Forever!!! Really? I love you~~~ I will pray more and will build a church to worship you~~" Touga now dancing around. " No!!! I don't want this, I don't want to stuck in this body forever!!! I want my body back!!!" Utena who was not like Touga, mentally pulling 'her' hair. (Then work things out and remember you only have time till next full moon.( The voice faded and left them alone under the moon which no one noticed the rain had stopped.  
  
ME: pls review. If ppl like it I will cont. with the fic. 


End file.
